Girls Just Want to Have Fun
|wykonawca= (w grze użyto wersji ) |album= |rok=1983 |tryb= Solo |tanp= |dlc=15 Stycznia 2016 (NOW) 20 Stycznia 2016 (JDU) |trud= Łatwy (Remake) |wysi= Niski (Remake) |zruch=4 (Remake) |piktokolor= (Remake) |kolorr='Strzałki' (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |ipikto=72 |kcal=21 |czt=3:05 |kod=GirlsJustWant |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s}} "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" w wykonaniu Roberta Hazarda znajduje się w , i . W każdej grze użyto wersji . Wygląd Tancerki Tancerka ma nieułożone, różowe włosy, białe kolczyki-koła, różowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, różowe sukienkę z białym paskiem, różową spódniczkę w białe kropki i różowe obcasy. Ma również dwie różowe bransoletki. W Remake'u, ma ciemnoniebieski zarys. Tło Tło ma niebieskie i zielone kwadraty, które podświetlają się oraz czarną, odbijającą podłogę. Kwadraty na górze są oświetlone fioletowymi i czerwonymi światłami, a te na dole - niebieskimi. Remake W Remake'u, kwadraty w tle są teraz różowo-fioletowe, i losowo pojawiają się, świecąc na jasnoniebiesko. Jest też mała kupka jasnoniebieskich bloczków na ziemi. Złote Ruchy W Remake'u są 4 Złote Ruchy: Złote Ruchy 1 i 3: Rozłóż ręce, trzesąc biodrami. Złoty Ruch 2: Skieruj "kciuki w górę" w stronę ekranu potrząsając głową. Złoty Ruch 4: Podnieś ręcę. Girlsjustwant gm 1.png|Złote Ruchy 1 i 3 Girlsjustwant gm 2.png|Złoty Ruch 2 Girlsjustwant gm 4.png|Złoty Ruch 4 Ciekawostki *Piosenka została skrócona o 46 sekund. **To oznacza, że jest to pierwsza piosenka, która ma zmienioną długość trwania w stosunku do oryginału. *W wersji Beta, w tle były czerwone bańki. **Dodatkowo, tło dla tego układu miało być użyte dla Womanizer, ale zostało to później zmienione. *W kwadracie menu , fryzura tancerki to kucyk, chociaż w grze ma włosy kręcone. *W kilku miejscach w odnowionym układzie, niektóre kawałki włosów i część rąk tancerki zmieniają kolor na niebieski. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka w menu , więc to pierwsza piosenka w całej serii. *W kwadracie Remake'u, zarys tancerki jest w kolorze nieba. W układzie z kolei jest on ciemnoniebieski. *To jedna z trzech performerów z tylko jednym bazowym kolorem (różowy), razem z Womanizer (niebieski) oraz Surfin' Bird (czarny). *W ciągu trwania układu, część szyi, pach i nóg tancerki zmieniają kolor na różowy, jak jej włosy i ubrania. **To także dzieje się w Remake'u, ale elementy są mniejsze oraz zdarza się to rzadziej. **Do tego tancerka ma efekt migania jak większość postaci odnowionych z . *W wersji , kwestia "Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one" pojawia się w jednej linijce, przez to słowo "one" jest odseparowane od reszty i nakłada się na kolejną linijkę. **To nie występuje w wersji . *W podglądzie gameplay'u, tytuł występuje jako Girls Just '''Wanna' Have Fun''. Galeria Pliki Gry Girlsjustwant jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' girlsjustwant jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) GirlsJustWant Cover AlbumCoach.png| album tancerka GirlsJustWant banner bkg.jpg| baner menu GirlsJustWant Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| baner okładka Girlsjustwant cover@2x.jpg| okładka GirlsJustWant_Cover_1024.png| okładka Girlsjustwant ava.png|Awatar w / Girlsjustwant golden ava.png|Złoty Awatar Girlsjustwant diamond ava.png|Diamentowy Awatar Girlsjustwant pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry Girlsjustwant jd1 menu.png|'' '' w menu Girlsjustwant jd2016 menu.png|'' '' w menu Girlsjustwant jd2016 load.png| ekran ładowania Girlsjustwant jd2016 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Girlsjustwant jd2016 score.png| ekran wyników Girlsjustwant jd2017 menu.png|'' '' w menu Girlsjustwant jd2017 load.png| ekran ładowania Girlsjustwant jd2017 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Girlsjustwant jd2017 score.png| ekran wyników Obrazy Promocyjne girlsjustwant promo coach.png|Tancerka promocyjna Girlsjustwant jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay 1 girlsjustwant jd1 gameplay 3.jpg| gameplay 2 Elementy Beta Girlsjustwant beta.jpg|Wersja Beta Inne Girlsjustwant jd1 background.png|Tło Girlsjustwant jdnow hands glitch.png|Glitch z rękami tancerki Girlsjustwant lyrics error.png|Problem z tekstem w Girlsjustwant jdnow no gui.png|Bez interfejsu (Remake) Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun (Official Video) Zwiastun Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Zwiastun (US) Gameplaye Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance-0 Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance Now-0 Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance 2016-0 Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance 2017 Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance 2018 Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance 2019 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Girls Just Want to Have Fun ru:Girls Just Want to Have Fun es:Girls Just Want To Have Fun de:Girls Just Want to Have Fun tr:Girls Just Want to Have Fun Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1980s Kategoria:Piosenki Disco Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Solo Kobiety Kategoria:Łatwe Piosenki Kategoria:Umiarkowane Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Julia Spiesser Kategoria:Ekskluzywnie na konsole Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Skrócone Piosenki Kategoria:Degradacja